Report 431
Report #431 Skillset: Healing Skill: New/Metabolism Org: Celestines Status: Rejected Sept 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Due to the nature of Celestine combat, the Healing skillset synergizes relatively poorly were thematically it ought to be one of the more desirable skills to take. A large part of the problem specific to Celestines is that of the four guardian/wiccan guilds capable of studying Healing, Celestines have no access to aeon to hinder curing in their primary skillsets and otherwise allow the cure-hindering abilities (bedevil, aurawarp, etc.) to work in the manner intended Solution #1: Add a new Skill in Healing at Virtuouso called "Metabolism." One can "Radiate Metabolism decrease target" to give aeon at a 4.0s equilibrium that first strips quicksilver, then causes aeon. "Radiate metabolism increase" would give the quicksilver defense at 2.0 sec equilibrium Player Comments: ---on 9/15 @ 02:14 writes: This would be overkill in the hands of wiccan guilds ---on 9/15 @ 02:30 writes: @Jayden I wish to hear your sentiments or ideas on how this would be "overkill" in the hands of a Wiccan? ---on 9/15 @ 02:36 writes: @Jayden In any case, I will try to pre-empt your arguments. MDs will not be highly affected by this, given they already have an existent, non-tertiary form aeon, given the recovery balance is similar if not worse than Wane (someone correct me if I am wrong). The issue of SDs being able to stack Aeon and Choke has also been raised, but was exhibited having minimal effect in the entirety of things. However in some discussions, it was generally perceived that perhaps it would be good to address this stacking, and perhaps let Choke override aeon, still as Viynain tried to show earlier, even if both stacked it did not drastically change the fight. If my pre-emptions were wrong however, or if they were related or not, I'd appreciate your thoughts ---on 9/15 @ 04:03 writes: If you want aeon as a Celestine, don't pick healing, lol. ---on 9/15 @ 04:09 writes: I mean, when the skill is called healing of all things, I don't think you should be surprised when it doesn't carry all the offensive punch of its counterparts. ---on 9/15 @ 05:27 writes: Thank you Fillin for your, "not so obvious" take on things. I have two levels of responses to that. First, is that applying your analogy to mages perchance, you'd advise someone to go Telepathy for pure defense or utility, and condemn it for developing offensive skills in it. For the same reasons, I feel it quite ridiculous to impose such beliefs. I believe that Skills, like Healing, despite it's "general" theme should be allowed leeways for offense/support/defense as long as they A)have proper grounding B)there's a clamour and it addresses balancing tie backs. Secondly, I would agree but not concede, that Healing should be a defensive skill. But as exhibited by my previous reports to address this (make healing a skill to be able to cure affliction) due to the lack of their offensive capability, it was also rejected. Therefore I feel that it would be great if there were at least offensive capabilities that would be present to compensate for that weakness. ---on 9/15 @ 12:45 writes: Except healing is in no way a gimped skill as you seem to be implying. Aurawarp and bedevil are plenty of offense for the amount of unkillability healing offers. ---on 9/15 @ 15:15 writes: I am afraid I am going to have to say no to this one. Between the healing auras, aurawarp, and bedevil, Healing is fine as is and doesn't need another offensive skill. Now if you want to add in a balance or EQ cost for healing your own afflictions, or maybe upping the mana cost so you can't cure off seven in a matter of seconds for no Ego/mana cost, then by all means sure. Until then, I am afraid I will have to say no to this report ---on 9/16 @ 01:55 writes: I see a major flaw in how you perceive healing as well, unfortunately it still does not address alot of afflictions that would have justified it's lack of offense by providing with a complete and solid defense. As I have stated, this report is to address the clear cut disadvantadge of a Celestine Healer without any unique or significant perks that others who share the same skill. And from your suggestions Aliod, it shows how little you know of healing, we currently do suffer from curing seven at a time, gods forbid we ever do that, given it's already great toll to mana, so no thank you ---on 9/18 @ 02:12 writes: I figure I ought to point out that this would probably be too much when stacked with AeonField ---on 9/18 @ 11:32 writes: I'd like to emphasize that this is not passive aeon... this is ACTIVE similar to waning/etc... thank you ---on 9/18 @ 11:39 writes: A slight but apparently important amendment to Solution 1: Add a new Skill in Healing at Virtuouso called "Metabolism." An Active skill where one can "Radiate Metabolism Decrease Target" to give aeon at 4.0s equilibrium, that first strips quicksilver, then causes aeon. "Radiate Metabolism Increase" would give the quicksilver defense at 2.0 sec equilibrium ---on 9/18 @ 12:02 writes: Given that it is an active skill, I suppose AeonField wouldn't play into it then. I am however against giving a reliable active aeon to SDs in addition to Choke. My concern is not so much that they can stack, but that such an option exists at all, as it is like simply giving Waning to SDs. A secondary concern would be the interaction between Cosmic quickening, Healing quickening, and this skill being EQ-based. It should work on balance, if anything. ---on 9/18 @ 21:56 writes: Your worries about it stacking with Cosmic Quickening already exists since Aeonics, last I remembered, already had an active aeon outside of Healing, and people don't seem to have found a problem with those two together stacking in the Institute. As far as aeon with SD's is concerned - we already get it from Astrology, and I don't believe that folk have found that to be devastating. Since this would be placed in Healing, SD's who do decide to take this path will have a lower affliction rate than either going Hexes or Astrology, so I don't expect anything altogether problematic there either. This move should help Healing Celestines just fine, so I've no problem with it.